The Dragon's True Nature
by KonekoTsuki
Summary: The Blue Eyes White Dragon has always been Seto Kaiba's destructive, loyal servant, but when a bumbling scientist's experiment changes Seto, will he learn the dragon's true nature? Newly edited and repaired!
1. Come Forth! Blue Eyes White Dragon

The Dragon's True Nature

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! related characters belong to their rightful owner, Kazuki Takahashi. All original parts of this story belong to Koneko Tsuki, and if plagiarized, she will borrow the Blue Eyes White Dragon from Takahashi and sic him on the offender! ROWR!

Notes: This is my own original fic, but I did get inspiration from others.

1) Ouvalyrin and her hilarious fic "Koneko Kaiba", which showed me just how much fun it is to play with Seto-chan, Heh Heh Heh...

2) The fanartist Rain, and her picture of Seto in a Blue Eyes White Dragon costume.

Summary: The Blue Eyes White Dragon has always been Seto's destructive, loyal servant, but when a bumbling scientist's experiment changes Seto, will the young duelist learn the dragon's true nature?

"speech"

_thoughts _

Chapter 1-Come Forth, Blue Eyes White Dragon!

The young scientist's hands shook violently as he poured sickly green chemicals into a flask.

"Be careful with that, Bukasu! You damn idiot!" That cold voice always made Bukasu flinch, even when he wasn't at the receiving end of a reprimand.

"Yes, sir, sorry sir! I won't do it again, sir!" Bukasu blurted out apologies as he set the container of green liquid on a spotless white counter where another, more experienced and steady, scientist promptly carried the chemicals to another lab table.

"Bukasu, I need to have a word with you, now." Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corporation and Bukasu's employer, did not look happy, but then again, Bukasu couldn't recall ever seeing Kaiba happy.

-----------------

Seto stood outside the door to the main lab, blue eyes glaring down upon the cowering Bukasu, "Tell me again, Bukasu, why did I hire you?"

"B-because I am one of the top chemipysiologists(1) in the world, sir."

"Are you? You have yet to prove that to me. If my memory serves me, you have destroyed ten experiments with your idiotic convulsions," Seto's voice was icy cold, full of contempt, "If you do not improve, you will have to find a new occupation. Do I make myself clear?"

Bukasu forced himself to lock gazes with those crystal blue eyes, "Y- yes, sir. I won't let you down again!"

Seto nodded and turned away, "And grow some backbone while you're at it." A definite dismissal. Bukasu pivoted on his heel and hurried into the lab, determination steadying his usually jumpy hands.

----------------- (later that night)

Mokuba shook with laughter as Seto finished his reenactment of his earlier conversation with the bumbling Bukasu, "Wow, Seto, you even got his twitch just right! That was awesome!" The youth laughed again, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Heh, he's as twitchy as a rabbit, and just as useless."

Seto seated himself at his desk, flipping open the laptop with a click. Mokuba blinked and fixed Seto with his best mock-frown, "Come on, give him a chance. He has to have some talent if he is one of the top che-ma-things."

"Chemipysiologists, Mokuba," Seto automatically corrected.

"Yea that, he's one of the best ones. He just needs his chance to show you his skills."

Seto frowned, resting his chin on his hands as he contemplated what his younger, and at times wiser, brother had said.

"I suppose you are ri-" The phone rang, interrupting Seto. He sighed in frustration, letting the poor-excuse-for-a-form-of-communication ring twice before answering in a clipped tone, "Kaiba."

Mokuba watched his brother's face for information from whoever was on the other end of the phone. Most people could get nothing out of that emotionless mask, but years are training had fine-tuned Mokuba for the task.

Seto eyes suddenly widened, "I'll be right there!" he slammed the phone down, climbing to his feet and hurrying out of the room, grabbing his dueling deck and coat on the way.

Seto was in such a rush that Mokuba only had time to follow at a swift trot. He didn't get a chance to ask any questions as they rapidly descended the mansion stairs, when they climbed on Seto's motorcycle, when they raced down the deserted streets, or even when Seto led them to the main lab of Kaiba Corporation.

By the time the pair had arrived at the lab, Mokuba was thoroughly annoyed. He wanted to satisfy his curiosity!

Bukasu was beaming as he held a flask of blue liquid. Seto opened his mouth to speak, but Bukasu put up a hand to silence him, motioning the two brothers to follow. He led them to a large test area, "I have completed this new formula, and in record time! Wait until you see its awesome powers!"

"Well," Seto barely hid the note of intense curiosity and impatience in his voice, "show me."

"Of course, sir," Bukasu held out a perfectly steady hand, "I will need your Blue Eyes White Dragon card, please."

Seto gave the unusually confident scientist a skeptical glare, but held out one of his precious cards nonetheless.

Bukasu reached for the powerful card hastily, his other hand, clutching the flask, jerked spasmodically, spilling the formula over the monster card and Seto.

"Ah! Oh no!" Bukasu dropped the empty flask, covering his mouth in horror, visions of the dead lab mice flashing through his frantic mind, "That formula can't touch anything living!" In hopes of wiping away the liquid before it took effect, he reached into his pocket and extracted a handkerchief. The scientist froze as the Blue Eyes White Dragon card began to glow an eerie, ghostly white.

Seto stared at the card with wide eyes, "What did you do, Bukasu!"

Mokuba backed away from his brother, sensing the inevitable raging outburst.

"S-sir! Your hand!" Bukasu pointed a shaking finger at the Seto's hand; it too was illuminated like the dueling card.

Before anyone could move, the room filled with a blinding light. Bukasu and Mokuba shielded their eyes from the white brilliance.

The glow seemed to intensify every passing second, just as it threatened to burn their covered eyes it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Before their eyes could adjust, a bone-rattling roar echoed through the metallic room.

Mokuba blinked, both to clear his vision and in bewilderment, he knew that defiant, mighty roar...

Bukasu brought his arm away from his eyes, the room had darkened considerably except for one source of light... a great gleaming white dragon regarding the scientist and youngster with fierce blue eyes.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Mokuba barely breathed the five words, yet his voice echoed in the silent room.

Bukasu was awestruck by the great dragon: its long claws, capable of shredding stone like paper, the huge jaw, full of razor sharp pearly white fangs, the taloned wings could effortlessly lift the enormous bulk as if it were nothing more than a feather.

Mokuba was the first to snap out of the trance, his soft gray eyes scanned the room frantically, "Where's Seto!"

The Blue Eyes suddenly roared, thrashing its thick, powerful tail against the two far walls. The strong, seemingly indestructible, walls crumpled like aluminum cans. The irate dragon lunged head first into the third wall, still uttering a deep, angry growl.

Bukasu turned to flee, but his feet were knocked out from under him by the tip of the dragon's whipping tail.

Mokuba was rooted to the floor with fear as the gleaming white beast continued its assault on the dented, gouged walls.

Bukasu dragged himself outside the room, not bothering to even look back, let alone help, the terrified boy.

The damaged walls buckled under the weight of the roof, the bending metal's creaks and groans were enough to distract the white dragon from its rampage. The Blue Eyes arched its sinuous neck to view the collapsing portion of ceiling, hissing defiance.

Mokuba was brought to his senses when the roof emitted another great creak, his eyes growing wide with terror as a slab of ceiling directly above gave way and fell. He immediately dropped to his knees, covering his head and neck with shaking arms, as he had been taught in school to protect himself from earthquakes. As the falling metal approached, only two thoughts ran through Mokuba's panic-stricken mind, _Where is Seto? _and _How is this position supposed to protect you from earthquakes!_

"SETO! HELP!"

The sound of crashing metal made Mokuba open his eyes, but all he saw was bright white.

Huh, so this is what death's like. I thought it would hurt. A deep rumble drew his attention upward where his eyes met the soft gaze of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, looming protectively over him. Mokuba gasped, that glint in the dragon's eyes ... it was the very same look Seto gave just for him, a look that always told the youngster that he was loved and cherished.

"Seto!" Mokuba jumped to his feet, hugging the white beast's soft muzzle, "I thought you left me!" The Blue Eyes nuzzled Mokuba gently, uttering a sound like a cross between a whimper and a growl.

"Don't worry, big brother! Bukasu can change you back!" The dragon hissed at the mention of the cowardly scientist. "Okay, maybe we can get someone else to help..." _Like Yugi!_

Mokuba sat on the floor, leaning against the Blue Eyes's hind claw. He frowned, "I hope it doesn't take long to get you back, Seto." He yawned widely, rubbing sleepy gray eyes. The Blue Eyes scooped the youngster up delicately as it settled its enormous form to the debris strewn floor.

Mokuba was asleep before the dragon had finished getting comfortable. The Blue Eyes watched the sleeping boy, nestled securely in the giant claws, before curving its serpentine neck protectively over its precious burden and falling into a deep, content slumber.

---------------

(1) Yes, that's a made up profession as far as I know of.

TA! Didja like it? Hope so! I'm gonna write chapter 2- Master and Servant soon, if I get my goal of fifteen reviews. Reviewers get gifts! This is Koneko Tsuki, signing off for now! See ya!

Email: 


	2. Master and Servant

The Dragon's True Nature

Authoress's Note: This chapter takes place in Seto's mind. He has a few other personalities (a lot like Yugi and Yami Yugi). The ones introduced in this chapter are:

1) Priest- the ancient Egyptian spirit, he often plays the role of "Father Figure"

2) Youth-the embodiment of the childhood Seto never really had. He's basically Seto's inner child.

3) Dragon-the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the personality with the most protective instincts. Dragon is the guardian of Seto's innermost secrets.

Some mentioning of other personalities: Wisdom, Corruption, Dark, and Greed.

**Mind to Mind, or Spirit to Spirit speech**

_thoughts_

"normal speech"

Chapter 2: Master and Servant

Seto paced the chambers of his mind, he hated being here, the dark, cold rooms carried frightening memories. Fright was an emotion Seto despised.

Priest gave Seto an exasperated look, arrogant blue eyes gleaming with feigned annoyance, **You cannot live without fear. It is a required emotion in life.**

Seto ignored Priest, it was a habit he had developed to perfection years ago. Seto detested Priest at times, he was a stuck up, mysterious entity determined to treat him like a child. Seto did not know where Priest had come from--or WHEN, for that matter--he had always just _been_. Priest was always there, ever giving his input, whether it was wanted or not.

On rare occasion, when Seto really needed it, Priest was a kind, caring friend and loyal keeper of secrets. That's why Priest was permitted to stay in the endless, complex chambers of their shared mind.

Priest had unlimited patience with Seto. The disrespect he was shown could easily be forgiven. Priest knew his purpose. Protect Seto, teach him what he would need to know in life; help him fulfill his destiny, however much Seto tried to deny the existence of it. Yes, that was his one purpose, and he would fulfill it. No matter what.

Seto felt a gentle tug on his coat. Youth looked up at him with large, soft blue eyes. **Are you mad Seto? Did I do something bad? **Youth's innocent voice was filled with worry. He didn't like Seto or Priest to be angry.

Seto smiled at Youth, he never had the heart to glare at the younger reflection of himself. **Of course I'm not mad at you. I'm angry with Dragon.**

Youth blinked, **I like Dragon. He's nice.**

Seto scratched his brown hair, **Normally Dragon doesn't bother me. But he didn't need to go and take Control of our body like he did. **It took all of Seto's skill to disguise the note of anger in his voice from Youth.

Priest frowned slightly. He disapproved of Seto speaking so of Dragon. Dragon was the only spirit that did not resemble the others, he was ageless. The building of the Great Pyramids had been but a mere second in his long life.

Priest admired Dragon as Youth admired Seto. Dragon was wise, but rather than use his intelligence, he acted on instinct. Dragon was the one who lashed out at the outside world, in an attempt to protect Priest, Seto and, especially, Youth.

Youth, being the innocent one, was unaware of the recent happenings and exchange of Control. Seto did not wish to elaborate on the subject, choosing rather to lock himself in his private chamber.

Priest sighed, it was now his duty to inform Youth. **Dragon, reacting to the dangerous magic of the sorcerer Bukasu used on us, took the initiative to protect us. He has taken full Control of our body.**

Youth tilted his head to one side, chocolate hair falling into his curious eyes, **But Dragon has taken Control before, especially during duels. What's the big deal this time?**

Priest allowed himself a wry smile, **Dragon has chosen to take Control in HIS form rather than appear as Seto.**

Youth clapped small hands over his mouth, eyes widening in shock, **But...no one is supposed to see Dragon's form! He looks different from us!**

**Yes, that is why Seto is angry. He will not be able to explain this easily to Mokuba when Dragon finally relinquishes his Control. When one of us is in Control, no one notices, they just believe that Seto is in a different mood. I am not sure how to explain the sudden appearance of a Blue Eyes White Dragon and disappearance of Seto. **Priest said quietly, his face thoughtful and anxious.

Youth's expression brightened, **All we have to do is ask Wisdom for help. He _always_ knows what to do.**

Priest ruffled Youth's soft brown hair affectionately, **You know Seto dislikes Wisdom, even more than me, and he will not ask for help.**

**But, if Seto doesn't like Wisdom, he would just banish him. Like he did to Dark and the Greed!** Youth's normally gentle eyes flashed with anger at the memories of the two sinister personalities.

Priest sighed patiently, Youth had trouble grasping complicated situations and tended to idolize Seto, but none of the personalities held that against him. Except for Dark and Greed. They had abused Youth, not one of the other personalities possessed the power to stop them. Seto had tried on multiple occasions to banish the evil pair and failed. Dragon's powers were defeated by Dark and Greed's only ally among the chambers, Corruption.

Priest shuddered, the chambers had been cold and frightening for so long...probably why Seto still felt displeasure when in the chambers.

The mind chambers would have remained in its dark state if the Pharaoh had not used his mystic powers to abolish Corruption and the others. Priest respected the Pharaoh for that, often that respect showed through Seto's cold eyes.

Priest chuckled dryly, he often received threats from Seto for allowing such an emotion to show.

------------------------

Youth left Priest alone with his thoughts, it was more entertaining to explore the maze of rooms. There was no need to worry about Dragon anyways, if Seto couldn't figure something out, Wisdom could. And besides, if all the other personalities were allowed to take Control, why couldn't Dragon? Wisdom would know the answer...maybe he should pay him a visit...

-----------------------

Seto, seated in a corner of his chamber, was pondering Youth's same question. Dragon never did any harm, at least not to him. He did save Mokuba from the collapsed roof, although it had been Dragon's confused rampage that had resulted in the cave in. It might be time to pay Wisdom a visit...

-----------------------

Priest, upon realizing Youth's desertion, had also taken the initiative to see Wisdom. His hand was settled on the cold handle to Wisdom's chamber door when he sensed the presence of intruders. Seto usually took care of trespassers of their mind, but Priest needed to relieve tension and wished to have a bit of fun today...

I hope that chapter didn't confuse you! Can you guess who the intruders are? If you can't, it's explained in chapter 3: Ancient Acquaintances! This is Koneko Tsuki, signing off!


	3. Ancient Acquaintances

The Dragon's True nature

Authoress note: This chapter is what happened in the outside world during chapter 2.

**Hikari to Yami, Yami to Hikari, Spirit to Spirit**

_Thoughts_

"speech"

Chapter 3- Ancient Acquaintances

Yugi was halfway through his breakfast when a loud knock disrupted him. Sighing he opened the door, doing his very best to look cheerful despite his drowsiness.

"Hello, welcome to the Kame Game Shop. Sorry we're clos-" Yugi stopped mid-sentence. Standing before him were two men in black suits. He recognized them as employees from Kaiba Corp. "Can I help you?"

One of the men cleared his throat, "We have an urgent message from Mr. Mokuba. He wishes for you to come with us to Kaiba Corp. headquarters immediately. He says it is an emergency."

Yugi's violet eyes widened in surprise, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Kaiba?"

The second man glanced about nervously, "We are not authorized to say. We were just sent to escort you, Sir."

Yugi nodded in understanding. "Just give me a minute." He wolfed down the last of his breakfast, dressed hurriedly, and, being the considerate grandson that he was, scribbled an explanatory note to his grandpa before leaving with the two men.

------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching Kaiba Corporation, Yugi was escorted to the testing arena and left at the door by the two men. When the automatic metal door opened, he froze in mid-step. The chamber walls were gouged with enormous claw marks as wide and deep as trenches, a portion of the metallic ceiling lay on the floor, and one wall was dented like aluminum. But this damage was not what held Yugi's attention.

His violet eyes were locked on the enormous Blue Eyes White Dragon resting in the center of the demolished room. The dragon returned Yugi's stare with fierce cerulean eyes, growling a warning snarl.

"Hey, don't growl at Yugi. He's here to help!" Mokuba--Yugi just noticed the raven haired boy was seated on the Dragon's great head--waved at Yugi, "Hi Yugi, glad you could come. I kinda need your help." The boy suddenly realized he was yelling across the room and laughed, giving Yugi a look of chagrin. He tapped the Blue Eyes, whispering something that was apparently a disagreeable request, because the dragon grumbled and grudgingly lowered its head, granting Mokuba access to the floor. Mokuba slide off the Blue Eyes, gave it a reassuring pat on the muzzle, and trotted to Yugi--who was still frozen with shock and fear.

Mokuba glanced back at the Blues Eyes, curled up and sulking like a cat. Mokuba giggled, "Don't be mad, I'm not going anywhere, big brother!"

That definitely snapped Yugi out of his trance. "'Big brother'! A-are you saying that...that Blue Eyes is Kaiba!" The statement sounded absolutely absurd. No one could turn into a duel monster! It could never happen.

**Never say never, aibou. **Yami's convinced tone caused Yugi to frown.

**But it isn't possible! No one turns into a dragon for no reason! **Yugi was completely bewildered, he needed some explanations.

Mokuba scratched his black hair in an agitated, nervous manner, "Yeah, that dragon is Seto. It's kind of a long story."

Yugi cocked his head at Mokuba, "Start from the beginning, please, Mokuba."

Mokuba nodded and obliged. The explanation took a long time--with constant questions from Yugi, annoyed or angry growls from the Blue Eyes, and intrusions from a few inquisitive scientists interrupting Mokuba. But not a single detail was left out of the tale, and Yugi was both grateful and further bewildered.

Once he finished, Mokuba returned to the dragon's side, allowing Yugi time to absorb the information.

**Yami what are we going to do? We have to help, somehow**. Yugi's mind-voice was filled with worry and confusion.

Yami rubbed the side of his head, concentrating. **I am not sure, aibou. Allow me a moment to think.**

"I believe I can be of some service." The voice came from behind Yugi, making him jump. "My pardons, Pharaoh. I did not intend to startle you." Yugi recognized that cool, calculated voice, it belonged to the guardian of the millennium items, Shadi! Whirling around, Yugi met the steady gaze of the white-clad Egyptian.

"Shadi? What are you doing here?" Yugi was, to say the least, skeptical. Shadi usually only appeared when the balance of the Millennium items were threatened.

Shadi did not reply, he shifted his gaze to the silent Blue Eyes White Dragon, who was regarding the Egyptian with a look of curiosity and recognition. Shadi nodded a greeting, "I see Seto Kaiba has not banished you, ancient one."

The dragon uttered not a growl, but what rather sounded like a chuckle. Yugi's eyes darted from Shadi to the dragon and back, thoroughly confused.

Mokuba glared at Shadi, "Who are you? How did you get in here? And how do you know Seto?"

Shadi regarded the young boy as if he had only just noticed him, "I am not familiar with your brother. But this dragon and I are old friends."

Mokuba blinked steel-blue eyes, "Huh? But this Blue Eyes is Seto! I saw him change!"

Shadi smiled, "Yes, that is your brother, but not a part of him you are familiar with." He returned his attention to Yugi, "Just as Yugi has another part of him, your brother does as well." His expression became solemn, "That is why I am here. To assist Seto in accepting the other parts of himself."

"Other parts? Not just one!" Mokuba was beyond startled, since when had Seto been anyone other than Seto? Although there were times when Seto didn't seem like himself...as if he were someone else entirely. But those moments were few and far between.

"I shall explain upon my return, young one." Shadi strode to the dragon, clutching his millennium key in one hand. With the other hand, he beckoned Yugi to his side, "I wish to have your assistance, Pharaoh."

Yugi hurried to Shadi, "I don't know what I can do, but I will help."

A wry smirk appeared on Shadi's face, "That is all I ask. I am aware that you are not friends with Seto, but the Pharaoh is quite familiar with one of Seto's others." With that, Shadi called upon his Millennium Key's powers to enter the dragon's mind chamber.

----------------------------

Yugi, Yami at his side, surveyed his new surroundings with surprise. The chambers resembled their own mind rooms, the familiarity allowing him to relax slightly.

The sound of approaching footsteps made the three turn. Seto--or rather who appeared to be Seto, clad in deep rich purple Egyptian robes--stood before them wearing a surprised expression, eyes locked with Yami.

**Pharaoh...** Priest's voice was filled with disbelief. He regarded the other two 'intruders' with stern, skeptical sapphire eyes.

Yami nodded in acknowledgment, **It's been a long time.**

KT: Ta da! That's the end of chapter 3! I'm sorry it took so long. I had typed it up and edited it, then my cursed floppy disk decided it would be funny to delete the story. That got me pretty frustrated, so I put off rewriting it for a while.

Seto: Are you done ranting?

KT: Uhh, yea. Please review!

Seto: Or send flames...I can use them to melt her computer.

KT: Then I'll just have to use your laptop

Seto: Just joking about the flames...


	4. Youth, Anger, and Melancholy

The Dragon's True Nature

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own some manga. I don't make a profit from this fic, unless you count happiness (from reviews) as a form of money.

Seto: Money is happiness...

Notes:

**Spirit to Spirit speech**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 4- Youth, Anger, and Melancholy

Priest had recovered from the relative shock of finding the Pharaoh in the Soul Chambers. He was on the verge of questioning the intruders when a cheerful voice called his name.

**Priiiiiest! Priest! Where are you?** Youth appeared suddenly out of one of the long shadowed corridors with an anxious expression. **Priest! I found you! **The younger version of Seto grinned up at the ancient Egyptian spirit.

Priest returned the smile warmly, **Hello Youth. I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten to.**

Youth laughed cheerfully, pausing instantly when he noticed Yugi, Yami and Shadi. He let out a small yelp of surprise, immediately hiding behind Priest's flowing white cape for protection.

Priest patted Youth's chocolate brown hair reassuringly. **No worries, little one. They mean you no harm. **He shot Yami a skeptical look. **Correct?**

Yami nodded. **Of course. We are here to help Kaiba return to normal.**

Youth blinked wide azure eyes, **So Dragon is still in Control?**

Yugi tilted his head to one side, **Dragon? Control?**

A wry smirk appeared on Priest's face. **So, Pharaoh. You have not shown your Hikari the other Persona of your mind yet? **His tone was triumphant, as if he had finally earned an advantage over Yami.

Yami simply gave Priest a warning glare but chose rather to address Yugi. **Aibou, everyone has many Persona, or spiritual embodiments of each emotion. For example, when you are mad, the Persona Anger gains Control, or power over your body. Understand?**

Yugi nodded, **I understand that. But I don't understand how there are emotions called Dragon and Youth.**

At this, Priest laughed. **Not all Persona are emotions. Youth is the embodiment of the inner child. Some Persona are concepts or ways of thinking. Like Greed, Dark and Corruption.**

Youth gripped Priest's plush robes tightly in his small fists, staring up at the spirit with teary blue eyes. **Please don't talk about them, Priest. **He shook slightly with apprehension.

Priest swiftly knelt beside the small, frightened spirit, **Calm yourself, young one. Those three are gone. We have no need to fear them anymore.**

With that, Youth's expression suddenly brightened. **Yea, they are gone! Seto got rid of them!**

The mention of Seto's name reminded the three newcomers of their mission. Shadi cleared his throat apologetically, **I am sorry to interrupt. But we came to return Seto to normal. We cannot stay for too long, as it is unwise to be separated from one's bodies for an extended period of time.**

Priest stood up importantly, **Of course. But I must warn you. Returning Seto to normal is no easy task. He must first learn to accept Dragon for what he is. And to do that, we will require the aid of other Persona.**

**And where do we find these other Persona, Priest?** Yami inquired.

**I know, I know!** Youth hopped up and down happily, waving his hand, **We just have to look for them in their soul rooms! **Without even waiting for the others to follow, Youth started down a particularly long corridor at a steady trot.

Priest was quick to catch up with the enthusiastic Persona, Yami, Yugi and Shadi close behind.

As they progressed farther, Yami noted that more torches were hung on the walls. But even with the bright dancing flames though, the corridors still felt cold and dark.

Priest had also noticed the scenery and grimaced. **Youth? Why did you choose here first, of all places?**

Youth answered in the common childish response, **Because.**

Priest sighed, knowing quite well that further questioning would earn nothing except annoyance.

The temperature declined steadily as they walked for what seemed like hours. Yugi was amazed at the absolute complexity of Seto's mind. Yet the cold was making it difficult to feel awed. Just as he began to shiver, the freezing air dissipated, replaced by sweltering heat.

Yami and Yugi gasped, backing up in unison. Priest turned, regarding them with curious cerulean eyes. **Can't take the heat, Pharaoh?** He sighed, an amused smirk on his face. **The heat is an illusion, a trap to keep intruders away. It's his way of testing other's strengths. Just think of something cool and refreshing. **Without an explanation as to who "he" was, Priest turned away and entered the soul room, white cloak billowing behind him regally.

Yugi's first thoughts of something cool was of ice cream, mint chocolate chip ice cream to be exact. Yami's thoughts went to the refreshing waters of the Nile. Instantly, the heat was gone, the air becoming a comfortable temperature. Both star-haired boys sighed with relief.

Yugi noticed they were standing before a large doorway, heavy iron doors hung open. Upon entering, he noted Priest and Shadi standing off in a corner, conversing quietly. Youth was sitting next to someone who resembled Seto, but there was something different about him, something fundamentally different.

This spirit was clad in robes of dark red, his brown hair was not the same neat hair of Seto's, it was wild and haphazard like fire, he sat tall and arrogant, as if daring the world to try and take him down. Yami was the one to find the difference, and he discovered it with quite a bit of surprise. This red clad spirit did not have a wall of secrecy around him that hid him from the outside world. His eyes revealed everything about him, they were bottomless pits of anger and rage, not even the ever vexed Seto Kaiba showed that much anger. And yet, that wild, turbulent ocean of rage was quelled by the sweet, innocent smile of Youth.

Priest suddenly appeared at Yami's side, speaking in a quiet tone. **That is Anger. His rage, I'm sure, you are familiar with. Only Youth is capable of bringing him under control.**

A one-sided grin crept onto Yami's face. **I am quite familiar with Anger. Is my guess correct when I say that he seems to be the main Persona in Control?**

Priest sighed, a hint of sadness in his deep eyes, **You would be far from correct. Anger is the Persona that protects Seto's past, he protects Youth, more than any of the others. Seto chose Anger to be the guardian because he knew that Gozaburo feared his wrath and power.**

Yami nodded in comprehension, what Priest has just said cleared up many of the mysteries surrounding Seto, it explained vaguely why he was so angry at the world.

Youth suddenly trotted up to Priest, Anger in tow. **Okay, let's go! Anger says he will help us.**

Anger shrugged a bemused look on his haughty face, **If we succeed, hopefully Seto will be more open and I won't have to do most of the work around here. **Youth giggled, hurrying off down another corridor, still gripping Anger's hand tightly.

--------------

Seto stormed up and down the hall outside Wisdom's room. Currently his temper was only rivaled by Anger's.

**Curse him! Curse him to Hell! **Seto stopped his pacing so suddenly he nearly fell over from the built-up momentum. **No, Hell is too good for that sadistic bastard! Curse him to Hell and beyond, curse him to the end of the universe! **Somehow, all this ranting was swiftly calming him. After another minute of steaming, he had become as docile as a kitten.

With his temper temporarily subsided, he began to mull over what Wisdom had said earlier. "Only when the light and dark are One, and the majestic beast is accepted as the Master AND Servant, will the world become balanced again."

**What the Hell is that supposed to mean! The damn senile fool and his damn prophecies!** Again Seto's temper had gotten the better of him...

------------------

Unbeknownst to him, Seto's unfounded despise and anger toward Wisdom and Dragon was fueling a darkness in a far corner of the soul chambers, with each negative thought the black aura grew...

-------------------

**We're here!** Youth announced as he pushed open the small silver door to another soul room. The inside was dark, illuminated only by the faint blue glow of a sapphire flame of a solitary candle.

**Who's there? **A quiet, almost timid, voice questioned from near the center of the room.

**It's me, Anger and Priest. And some guests too!** Youth called, laughing.

**Oh...** , came the hesitant reply.

Priest, being in no mood to talk with the disembodied voice, snapped his fingers, summoning bright violet flames to lighten the room.

Seated on the floor, hugging his knees, was another spirit, dressed in varying shades of blue. Although he did look just like Seto--as all the Persona did--his cheerless, dark eyes and grave, hapless expression was not parallel with the stern, temperamental CEO.

The newly revealed spirit shot Priest an exasperated look which the smug Egyptian returned full force.

Youth released Anger's hand and hug-tackled the spirit, laughing cheerfully, **Hi, Melancholy! Didja miss me?**

A rare smile--one saved only for the childlike Persona--appeared on Melancholy's countenance. **Of course I missed you, Youth. I was worried you would never come back and see me again. I thought you forgot me or hated me... **The smile faded, replaced by a comical slightly quivering lower lip.

Youth glared at Melancholy in shock, **What? Never! I wouldn't forget you, and how could I hate you? **He hugged the lonely spirit fiercely. **I would never ever ever do that, I swear!**

Melancholy chuckled weakly,** I know that, I was only joking. But I can't help worrying, it is who I am after all. **He ruffled Youth's hair affectionately. **Who are your three friends?**

**Oh, these are Yugi, Yami and Uhhh... **Youth frowned, concentrating. **His name is... **He squinted his crystal blue eyes shut, thinking hard. **Ack, I can't remember! I give up! **the little spirit fell over, smiling apologetically.

All three older spirits laughed at Youth's comical embarrassment. Yami noticed that each had a different laugh: Priest's was loud and filled with unrestrained amusement; Anger's laugh resembled a deep brassy growl; Melancholy's was quiet, with a ringing tone like silver bells.

Shadi smiled at Youth, **I am Shadi, young one.**

**Oh yea, I knew that.** Youth glanced at everyone present, half daring them to say otherwise.

Melancholy laughed again, **Of course you did. **He climbed to his feet, lifting Youth up on his shoulders. **I am guessing you have all come here because of the whole complication with Dragon. **He received nods from everyone to confirm his guess. **Okay, well you have my assistance, if I can do anything, I gladly will. **He smiled crookedly.

Priest returned the smile, offering a hand to the forlorn spirit, **That is why we came here. Glad you could join us.**

Melancholy shook Priest's hand. **Anything to help. **He shifted his gaze to Youth, **Where to, kid?**

Youth scratched his head, thinking, **Uhh, that way! **he pointed a small hand toward the brightest corridor they had seen as of yet.

The group headed in the appointed direction. Melancholy and youth in the lead, followed by Anger and Priest, than Yami and Yugi, with Shadi bringing up the rear.

----------------End of Chapter 4

KT: Whoa, I wrote that in one sitting. :nods proudly:

Seto: But you cheated. You wrote the rough draft throughout the day at school.

Seth: True, you did not technically write that in one sitting.

KT: What's this? You two are ganging up on me? No fair!

Seto: Life isn't fair.

Seth: Live with it.

KT: Meanies...not to self: torment Seth and Seto in my next fic!

Seto & Seth: Oops...


	5. Cheer and Fear

The Dragon's True Nature

Disclaimer:

KT: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and never will because I am a poor white girl who lives in a cardboard box behind Denny's.

Seto: Heh, I laugh at your lack of finances.

KT: Setooo! You're my muse! I should come live with you!

Seto: No, I think not...

Notes:

**Spirit to Spirit speech**

_thoughts_

Chapter 5- Cheer and Fear

Priest wore a rather smug expression on his face as he and the others made their way down the brightly lit corridor. He knew exactly which Persona Youth was taking them to see, and although the said Persona tended to get on Priest's nerves, he had an uncanny ability to drive Anger over the edge. Oh yes, Priest was definitely in a good mood.

Anger, on the other hand, was in the blackest of black moods; he did _not_ enjoy being anywhere near this happy-go-lucky Persona Youth was taking them to. The red clad spirit began tugging on his long robe sleeves, a habit he resorted to when in extreme discomfort. He muttered dark curses under his breath as the torches on the walls became more frequent, bearing cheerful dancing green flames.

Priest heaved an exasperated sigh, **Enough with your foul language muttering, Anger. We have no need to hear them and Youth does not need to learn from your example.**

Anger shot Priest one of his infamous death glares. **I can curse all I want, Priest! **He drawled out the last word, his tone shifting to one of utter disrespect.

Priest did not fall for Anger's taunting, he never did for he was too cool tempered and proud. But, Priest was not too proud to play his own version of Anger's little game. His reply came in a voice of mock-dismay, **And you were behaving so well, too. **Another heavy sigh, **Pity, really. You always seem so much more likable when you are not yelling or biting someone's head off. I'm surprised Youth even puts up with your attitude.**

Anger opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Youth's exultant announcement, **We're here! **He clambered off Melancholy's shoulders and raced up the hall, pushing open two mahogany doors.

Yami turned questioning violet eyes to the nearest Persona, Melancholy, **We're where?**

Melancholy grinned mischievously, **Here.**

Priest glanced back at Melancholy, surprise written all over his face, **Do you realize you sounded like Youth just now?**

A devilish smirk appeared on Melancholy's usually sullen face, **Maaaaybe. **He snickered to himself, strolling past the Egyptian Persona.

Priest scratched his head, frowning at Melancholy's back, **I would bet my life that if I asked him 'why?' he would answer 'Because.' **He shook his head in bewilderment, **I just don't get it. Whenever any of the other Persona are around Youth they do not act like themselves.**

Yami smirked slightly, **Perhaps that is Youth's gift?**

Priest glanced at Yami, who shrugged and walked through the open doors; Yugi and Shadi right behind him. Priest swiftly followed the trio, not even acknowledging Anger, who leaned against the doorway to the room.

Inside, the chamber was even more brightly illuminated than the well lit corridor. Yugi blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the intense light. When his vision had cleared, he saw Youth sound asleep, nestled in the arms of a new Persona. This spirit was clad in pale green robes, his major difference from Seto--each Persona has at least one noticeable difference from Seto--was his gentle welcoming smile and bright blue eyes, shining with overwhelming joy. The spirit turned those soft eyes to Yugi, **Well, hello there. I'm Cheer. I would shake your hand, but... **he directed his gaze to the napping Youth, snuggled securely in his arms, **As you can see, I am a bit preoccupied. **Cheer chuckled softly, nodding his greeting to Shadi and Yami.

Yugi found this Persona extremely easy to get along with; he got the feeling it was near impossible to bring Cheer's high spirits down. _He's the exact opposite of Anger._

Just as Yugi processed that thought, Anger stormed through the doors-- and if looks could kill, Cheer would have been six feet under then and there. For one to say Anger resembled a raging dragon would have been the understatement of the century.

An audible sigh could be heard from Priest, a startled yelped sounded from Melancholy.

Cheer appeared thoroughly surprised to see the wild spirit standing before him, **Uh, hello, Anger. Its, uhm, nice to see you. It has been quite a long ti-**

**Oh quit your pleasant talk, idiot! I'm not here of my own free will! **Anger snapped viciously. Cheer looked quite taken aback.

Priest, fearing Anger's yelling would awaken Youth, intervened swiftly. In three long strides he was across the room and standing between the two spirits, facing Anger. His cerulean eyes were cold and hard, his voice low, **Enough, Anger. **He fixed the fiery spirit with a stern glare, **You did come here of your own free will. Unless, **his expression shifted to one of dismay, **Youth overpowered you and forced you here against your will. **Priest raised an eyebrow in inquiry, smiling smugly as Anger shifted his gaze to the floor, shoulders slumped in silent defeat.

Quiet snickering could be heard from the far corner of the room. Priest turned his harsh gaze on Melancholy, seated in said corner, covering his mouth with one hand in an attempt to muffle his laughter.

**That is quite enough out of you, Melancholy.** Although Priest kept his voice low, the warning was quite vivid in his tone. Melancholy got the hint and instantly shut his mouth.

Yami was quite surprised at Priest's fatherly efficiency. The powerful Egyptian high priest he had known so long ago had despised clingy children and would never have given the time of day to any one of lower rank than himself.

Cheer suddenly piped up in the defense of Anger and Melancholy, **Oh, Priest. Don't be so mean!**

Priest shot Cheer a warning glare, but said nothing. He deftly lifted Youth from Cheer's arm and walked out of the room without so much as a backward glance.

Melancholy scrambled to his feet with a startled squeak, racing after Priest, **Wait for us!**

Anger growled quietly and followed demurely. Shadi swiftly tailed the hostile spirit, smirking in amusement. Cheer turned to Yami and Yugi with a shrug,** I guess he knows where he's going next. **He turned and trotted out of the shadow less room, Yugi and Yami not far behind--both wearing amused grins.

-----------------------

The darkness, in the farthest corner of the Soul Chambers, had been feeding off of Anger's negative thoughts the entire time. The sinister black aura was nearly at full growth, taking on the wispy outline of a jet black dragon.

Beside it grew another shadow, smaller in size, but not lacking in power.

----------------------

Youth stirred in Priest's arms and awoke. The first sight he saw was the soft smile of Priest and the silly grin of Cheer, peering over Priest's shoulder.

**Morning, kid!** Cheer greeted warmly, **Nice nap?**

Youth nodded, still too drowsy to speak coherently.

**That's good. I'm glad you came and visited me! It certainly made my day!** Cheer chattered on, not catching the peeved glare Priest shot him or taking note of just how rude he was being by standing in such close proximity to the purple clad Egyptian--and talking so loudly in poor Priest's ear to boot!

Priest grinned wickedly, stopping abruptly in his tracks. Cheer, reacting slowly, collided with Priest. Youth--although he had been jostled in the collision, he was in no discomfort--giggled at Priest's indignant expression.

Cheer straightened himself up, an apologetic smile on his face, **I'm so sorry I didn't know you were going to sto-**

Priest held up a hand to halt Cheer's apologies, **Enough. You would never have been so unaware if you hadn't been chattering incessantly in my ear. Next time, if you must speak so urgently to Youth, **he set said spirit gently down, **make sure you are far from me, so I may be at peace. You twitter as constantly as a squirrel or bird, and it tends to drive one insane. **He chuckled dryly.

Cheer--upon discovering Priest was being humorous--bowed deeply, **Yes, of course. I shall keep silent when in your presence, oh great and powerful Priest! **He made quite a show of deep respectful bows and flourishing of hands.

Priest, appearing much like a great king or pharaoh with his head held high, nodded regally to Cheer, **See to that, lowly underling. **The charade was broken as he laughed loudly, the others joining in quickly. Even Anger had found the act amusing, starting up a round of applause.

Youth, surprisingly, was the first to stop laughing. He turned large blue eyes to a particularly dark corner at the end of the corridor they stood in. He frowned slightly, squinting in an attempt to penetrate the darkness. His expression brightened after a moment, **Fear! Come out of there.**

A small spirit--he appeared even younger than Youth--stepped out of the shadowy camouflage timidly. He wore pale gray robes too large for his small frame.

The first thing Yugi associated the new Persona with was a tiny quivering mouse, complete with tousled mousy hair and round, bright eyes an unusually dark--almost black--hue.

Fear edged ever so slightly closer to the group, watching Yami, Shadi and Yugi cautiously, **H-hi, Youth. How did you know I was there? **His voice was quiet, as if he feared he would be struck for talking too loud.

Youth smiled encouragingly at the frightened Persona, **I heard you laugh. **He followed Fear's worried gaze, **Aw, you don't have to be afraid of them, they're here to help.**

Fear stared up at the trio of unfamiliar visitors, **R-really?**

Shadi smiled kindly down at the small spirit, **Yes, young one. We are.** He bent down beside the shaking Persona.

Fear squeaked in fright, seeking refuge behind Melancholy's blue hued robes.

Shadi stood up straight, turning apologetic eyes to Priest, **I am sorry. I did not wish to frighten him.**

Priest waved a hand at the apology, **It is not your fault. Fear is afraid of everything.**

**Yeah, even his own shadow. **Anger chuckled to himself. He received a rough hand to the back of his head from Melancholy. **Ow! What the hell was that for?**

Melancholy scowled at the fiery tempered Persona, defiance etching every line of his body, **You leave Fear alone. It isn't his fault he is afraid of everything! Stop being a damn bully!** He stood defensively in front of Fear.

Yugi stared shock at the unusually protective spirit, normally so quiet and withdrawn.

Anger was equally taken aback; surprised enough to take two hesitant steps away from Melancholy. **Hey, calm down, Mel. I was only joking.** He glanced at Fear, **Sorry, kid. Just messing with ya.**

Fear smiled timidly, **It's okay. **The young Persona stepped out from behind the defensive Melancholy, **Uh. I, uh, came here to ask you a question, if that's okay... **He trailed off, wringing his long sleeve anxiously.

Melancholy knelt beside Fear, placing a reassuring hand on his small shoulder, **Ask away. No need to be afraid of asking us anything.**

Well, I wanted to know what was going on with Dragon and Seto. None of the other Persona would tell me. An annoyed frown passed across his round face, quickly replaced by a small grin, **But I knew Priest and Melancholy would! That's why I came here.**

Priest chuckled, **Of course we'll tell you. Although there really isn't much to tell. Dragon has taken full Control in his form, and we are working on returning everything to normal.**

Cheer laughed, slapping Priest good-naturedly on the shoulder, **You certainly have a way with words, Master Story Teller.**

Fear giggled at Priest's exasperated expression. **Can I help at all? **he inquired tentatively.

Cheer, ever the optimistic, lifted Fear into the air, **Of course you can, mighty, brave Fear!**

**Well, there's an oxymoron and a half... **Anger mumbled. Melancholy shot him a look before smiling and laughing.

Youth climbed onto the shoulders of Anger, Fear doing the same with Melancholy. Cheer stood importantly in the front of their group, readying to head off in any appointed direction.

Priest surveyed their once small group with smug satisfaction. Only a few more Persona would be needed, and he knew the perfect ones.

--------------------

KT: AIEE! That chapter took seven days to write! Curse you writer's block!

Seto: Thank you writer's block!

KT: Shut up! Writer's block is so damn frustrating...

Seth: Whoa, someone's cranky.

KT: No, just angry, yet happy!

Seto: Which equals crazy.

KT: You're really asking for it today...

Seto: I'll shut up now.

KT: Good boy...I just realized something.

Seto??

Seth??

KT: I probably would have finished this chapter sooner if I hadn't gotten so off track.

Seto: Off track?

Seth: Do you mean all those little drawings on the rough draft?

KT: Yeah. I shouldn't have been drawing, but I am proud of my Seth sketches, they're so cute!

Seth: I am not cute.

KT: My chibi sketches of you are!

Seth: ...

Seto: Heh, heh, heh.

KT: Don't laugh. I drew chibi pics of you too.

Seto: Oy vey...

Seth: None are safe from KT's chibi obsession...

KT: strolls off to find more bishies to draw chibified: Hum de dum.


	6. Of Cats, AntiSocialists and Intellectual...

The Dragon's True Nature

Disclaimer:

KT: (heavy sigh) I don't own it...

Seto: And never will. : smug grin :

KT: ...Shut up or I shall silence you!

Seto: Yes ma'am...

Notes:

**Spirit to Spirit speech**

_Thoughts_

Private conversation

Chapter 6- Of Cats, Anti-socialists and Intellectuals

Priest, Cheer strolling just ahead of him, lead the group down a scantly lit hall with walls made of a peculiar blue stone that glistened like ice.

Cheer sneezed, shivering slightly, **Priest! It's freezing here. Why do we have to go down _this_ particular corridor?** He put on a rather pouty expression as he halted to face Priest.

**For a Persona who symbolizes happiness, you sure do complain a lot, Cheer. **A smooth--female--voice tinged with amusement sounded from near Priest.

Priest sighed, blue eyes glaring at the sleek chocolate brown cat that had just appeared seated regally on his shoulder, **What do you want, Neko?**

The cat gave Priest an offended look--which was peculiar seeing as cats usually don't make facial expressions. She began to clean a paw nonchalantly, steadying herself by curling her long tail around Priest's neck.

Youth slid off Anger's shoulders and grinned cheerfully at the elegant feline, **Hi, Neko! I haven't seen you in a long time.**

Neko ceased washing her paw to acknowledge Youth with her soft blue gaze, **Hello, little koneko, its nice to see you as well.**

**I beg your pardon, Your Highness, **Priest said, voice dripping sarcasm, **but I am not your Royal Carrier. So, if you do not mind, get off me! **He grabbed the cat by her scruff, dropping her delicately into Youth's arms.

Neko ignored Priest entirely, choosing rather to look at Yugi, Yami and Shadi, **So, you three are the intruders. **It wasn't a question, it was an accusation.

Youth laughed, hugging Neko close, **They're not intruders, they're here to help with Dragon and Seto.**

Neko peered up at Youth, **Ah, I see.** She glanced back at the three "intruders" who were staring at her in mild confusion.

Cheer, suddenly appearing at Yugi's side wearing an all-knowing smile, said quietly, **I bet you're wondering why there's a cat in the Soul Chambers and why she's a she.**

Yugi nodded slowly, giving the energetic spirit a small smile, **You read my mind.**

**And mine, **Yami added with a small smirk.

Cheer stood up importantly, **Well, Neko is here because everyone person has a daemon or spirit animal that fits their personality. And naturally, Seto is most like a cat. Being cunning, solitary and intelligent.**

**A cat does seem to fit Kaiba to a 'T',** Yugi said.

**And why he hates Joey and calls him a mutt.** Yami replied with a hint of amusement, **But it doesn't explain why Neko is female.**

Cheer waved a finger at the pair of star-haired boys, **All daemons are the opposite gender of their Masters.**

Yami and Yugi nodded in comprehension, not sure how it was supposed to make sense.

Youth--still hugging Neko--hopped up to the conversing trio, **Uhh, we're going now you guys.**

**Oh, right! **Cheer adjusted his emerald robes and strode down the hall at a swift pace in hopes of overtaking Priest--who had started ahead moments ago.

Yugi held a private, mental conversation with Yami as the group walked down the chilling hall. Yami, why is it that the more Persona we meet, the more I seem to understand Kaiba?

Because, Aibou, Yami replied with a smile, Seto Kaiba is like a sapphire, cold and dark at first appearance, but once one has seen every facet that makes him who he is, one sees that he is not so cold but rather a combination of light and dark, fire and ice, yin and yang if you please.

Yugi peered curiously at his philosophical other, That makes perfect sense.

It applies to everyone, Aibou. Yami said.

I guess you're right, Yami. Yugi grinned at the ever solemn Yami and received a warm smile in return. Yugi suddenly shivered as the dark blue flames lining the walls dimmed considerably. **Did it just get way colder in here? **He asked aloud.

Priest grimaced, **He certainly loves being dramatic.**

**I am not being dramatic, Priest. **A chilling voice sounded from the shadows, its owner materializing as he stepped into the waning torchlight, he was dressed in black pants, white shirt and a trench coat that matched his eyes perfectly. On his face he wore a grin with no warmth in it.

**Then why did you dim the lights and bring down the temperatures, Ice?** Priest asked.

Ice scowled, **Because I wanted to. I require no reason, and you have no right to demand it of me.**

Yugi stared at this new cold Persona, he was dressed in the most modern clothing of the group--besides Youth--and he seemed to have a strong dislike of everything and everyone with the way he stood away from the rest.

Yami, what personality does he symbolize? Yugi asked silently.

He is isolation, solitude, and anti-socialism. He is Ice, the one who is the emotionless wall that is ever present around Kaiba, Aibou. Yami replied.

Ice, retaining his distance from the group, continued to scowl at Priest with narrowed crystal blue eyes, **You came to see me, did you not? Why else would you be down here?**

**Indeed, I did come here seeking you out. You are aware of who is in Control, are you not? **Priest stated, his patience not wavering in the least. Ice required delicacy and diplomacy to handle and gain wanted services from.

**Of course I do, I may be the most remote of the Persona, but I am no fool. I am well aware that Dragon is in Control and in his form. **Ice retorted, his tone bitter as he feigned boredom.

Priest nodded in approval, **Good, then you shall accompany us in returning everything to its former, and proper, state. **He didn't form it as a question and Ice, as he had declared before, was no fool, he knew better than to cross Priest.

**Very well.** Was all Ice said in response, as if his going with them had been his idea in the first place and they were simply hinderances.

Melancholy chuckled quietly, **What a surprise, I thought you would have put up more of a fight, Ice.**

Ice flashed a devilish grin at the sullen spirit, **It is quite unwise to deny Priest or his demands, but I guess you wouldn't know that, huh?**

Melancholy ceased his laughing, his shoulders slumping--which in turn, unsettled poor Fear, who was seated upon said shoulders.

**Ice, do not speak so cruelly to Melancholy. We need his and Fear's help as well. If Melancholy leaves, so does Fear. **Neko purred quietly, her lamplight blue eyes focused on Ice.

**Aw, c'mon Mel, you know Ice was only joking with you. **Cheer laughed as he clapped Melancholy's arm reassuringly.

Melancholy smiled weakly, shrugging and thus further disturbing Fear who squeaked in fright. **Melancholy, please stop. **The timid spirit begged hastily.

**I'm sorry, Fear. I won't do it again. **Melancholy smiled apologetically at the mouse-like Persona.

Fear returned the smile, **It's okay.**

**Hate to break up this little picnic, but we really should continue. **Anger growled, taking the initiative to lead the way to the next Persona.

Priest and Ice exchanged annoyed glances but followed the fiery Persona, quickly tailed by the remaining members of the group.

--------------------------------

Seto, completely fed up with Dragon's over-extended time in Control, had been searching every possible corridor in the Soul Chambers in hopes of finding Dragon.

**Damn that overgrown lizard, where is he? **Seto demanded of the shadows, naturally expecting no answer.

**Ah, so you finally decided to pay me a visit, hm? **A chilling voice, one that gives the image of a moonless night in the darkest forest with only an icy breeze as a companion, called quietly from just behind Seto.

Whirling around quickly, Seto faced... no one. Nothing but shadows and more shadows. He narrowed his sharp blue eyes in an attempt to penetrate the darkness but to no avail. **What do you want? How did you return here? You were banished!**

A cold, humorless laugh answered Seto, again from behind, **Silly boy, you cannot destroy the darkness. No matter how many times you banish me, I shall return and grow stronger with every negative thought, which you seem to have quite a few of.**

Seto whipped around again, but still no one was visible. Already on the last strings of his temper, Seto had grown incredibly frustrated, clenching and unclenching his fists. **Damn it. You coward! Show yourself, Dark!**

**Heh, very well. **Came the black reply.

A torch before Seto suddenly bore a black flame, casting a soft gray light upon the ground. Slowly, with deliberate grace, Dark stepped into the light. Seto stared wide-eyed at the Persona who had once reigned in this chambers, the Persona who had been banished by the Pharaoh's mysterious powers, the Persona who had somehow found a way to return to torment him further.

**Miss me, Seto?**

------------------------------------------

Neko, squirming out of Youth's arms, raced ahead of everyone, slipping into the slightly open door at the end of the hall.

**Where's she going?** Yugi asked Priest, who had somehow ended up walking beside him.

**To warn him of our arrival,** Priest replied, his voice tinged with wry amusement.

Before Yugi could ask who, Priest had pulled open the large silver doors and entered the room.

Inside, Neko sat in the lap of a new Persona. He wore snow-white robes, and although he looked as youthful as Seto his eyes were not so young, his crystal blue eyes were aged, as if he had seen every grain in the sands of time.

Anger, now standing beside Yugi and Yami, leaned down to speak to the pair, **Take one guess as to who he is.**

**That is Wisdom.** Yami replied in a tone of one completely sure of his presumption.

Anger nodded, rewarding Yami with a slight smile.

Wisdom looked toward Shadi and spoke in a whispery voice, **Do I recall meeting you once before?**

Shadi smiled, **Indeed, but I believe it was during a previous life, my friend.** Both Wisdom and Shadi glanced at Priest.

Wisdom chuckled, scratching Neko's ears while focusing his gaze of Yugi and Yami, **Welcome, friends. It is my pleasure to assist you all in returning Dragon and Seto to their rightful place. **He climbed to his feet, gently handing Neko back to Youth, **But I fear we must hurry, for Seto is facing off with Dark as we speak.**

Every Persona present stared at Wisdom, fear visible in their eyes.

Youth pulled Neko closer to his body as he leaned against Priest's leg, **No, its not true! Seto got rid of Dark!** His voice was filled with terror as he shook his head in disbelief.

Priest laid a soft hand on Youth's hair, **If Dark has returned, as you say, Wisdom, we have no need to fear. We will banish that demon again.**

Melancholy shifted his gaze to the floor, **Do we really stand a chance against Dark?**

**What if Corruption is back too?** Fear cried, searching frantically around as if an answer--or hiding spot--would appear from thin air.

Surprisingly, Ice was the one to comfort Fear. The normally solitary spirit lifted Fear from Melancholy's shoulders, hugging the small spirit reassuringly, **So what if both have returned? We can defeat any threat!**

Cheer grinned, **That's right!**

**Hear, hear! **Anger agreed, raising a fist into the air.

Priest nodded, **You are correct, Ice.**

**True, Ice.** Melancholy replied, lifting his head to stand straight and proud.

**You speak truly, Ice.** Neko purred.

Youth and Fear smiled at the cold spirit, **Yay, Ice!**

Wisdom surveyed the suddenly energetic group of Persona, smiling softly, he whispered more to himself than anyone else, **Together.**

KT: Geez, that chapter took me four days to finish! I'm so proud of it!

Seto: Its not half bad.

KT: I like my mini cliff hanger with Seto and Dark. So tell me, my beloved readers, how did you like this chapter? The next one has a lot more Seto!

Seto: Yay?


	7. Yin Or Yang

The Dragon's True Nature

disclaimer: You've probably heard it from me a thousand times, so here's disclaimer number one thousand and one! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yugi, Yami, Shadi, Mokuba, Seto Kaiba, Priest Seth or any other YGO characters. But I do own Youth and the other Persona!

Chapter 7: Yin Or Yang

Icy cerulean eyes locked with even colder midnight blue eyes as Seto and Dark faced each other, neither speaking a word for some time. Seto crossed his arms over his chest, Dark imitating his every move exactly.

**Why did you return, Dark? You must know you'll be banished soon enough. **Seto asked, sneering at the black clad spirit.

Dark raised an thin eyebrow, **Oh? Quite the contrary, my friend. You are the one to be banished.**

Seto's eyes narrowed to slits, **Is that a threat?**

A humorless smile appeared on Dark's lips, **No. It's a promise. **Dark pointed to something just behind Seto.

Turning quickly on his heel, Seto came face to muzzle with a great jet black dragon. **Corruption!**

Corruption emitted a growl from deep within its throat, lashing out one enormous claw to pin Seto against the stone wall.

Seto struggled in vain against the dragon's immense strength, glaring daggers at Dark. **Damn it...**

Dark raised a hand to Seto's cheek, smiling sadly, **Too bad that damned Priest turned you against me, you would have made a perfect ally, Seto. **Sighing, the shadowy Persona turned away from Seto to face Corruption, **Do not kill him, Corruption. Not yet...**

Corruption nodded its great head in comprehension, focusing its soul-less blue eyes on Seto, who began to shiver violently from the dragon's icy touch. For the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba was completely helpless.

-----------------------------------------

Neko, seated regally on Priest's shoulder, suddenly stiffened, her ears perked forward and tail lashing violently. She hissed quietly, flexing her claws in anticipation.

Priest eyed the edgy cat curiously, **What is it, Neko?**

With an angry hiss, Neko leapt from Priest's shoulder, landing delicately on the ground before Wisdom's feet. **Them.**

Yugi looked up at Priest with confused violet eyes, **Who?**

**Dark and Corruption.** Wisdom replied, staring down the solid black corridor.

Neko mewed softly, following Wisdom's gaze, **Seto is with them.**

Youth, although frightened by the prospect of seeing his greatest fears returned, smiled, **Seto! We finally found him!**

Fear cowered close to Melancholy, clenching his robes tightly in his small fists, **But, what if Dark and Corruption caught Seto? What if they... if they k-k-kil- **A firm hand on his shoulder stopped Fear from completing his question. He turned frightened azure eyes to look into the fiery blue eyes of Anger, smiling reassuringly down at him.

**Don't worry about Seto, Fear. He can take care of himself. **Anger said, giving the small spirit a thumbs up.

Cheer and Melancholy nodded in unison, **Of course he can.**

Ice laughed quietly, clasping his arms behind his head in relative boredom, **Sure, Seto can take care of himself, but he still needs us. **He stood straight and important, **So why the Hell are we standing around here? Let's go kick Dark and Corruption's sorry tails outta here!**

The other Persona cheered in agreement, following Wisdom as he led the way down the heavily shadowed hall. Shadi remained farther back in the group with Yugi and Yami.

**It truly is remarkable.** Shadi whispered, eyes locked on the suddenly eager spirits walking ahead of him.

Yami turned to face the Egyptian, **What is, Shadi?**

Shadi smiled at the ex-Pharaoh, **The fact that Persona so different in personality are able to get along so readily with one another. That is not common.**

Yami blinked, glancing at the Persona. Shadi was right. Just feet away from him Anger was clapping Melancholy encouragingly on the shoulder, Ice was walking side-by-side with Priest and Cheer instead of remaining distant, Youth was laughing while carrying a purring Neko, and Wisdom held Fear's hand as they strode before the rest. When they had started out, Youth was the only Persona capable of speaking on friendly terms with any of the others. Smiling to himself, Yami picked up his pace, remaining at the side of his beloved Hikari.

-----------------------------------------

Dark turned to face the sound of approaching voices. **Well, well, well, Seto. It seems your Persona truly do care for you.**

Seto, numbed from the cold of Corruption's icy black claws, half opened hazy blue eyes.

Dark, placing a hand under Seto's chin and lifting his head so their eyes met, smiled coldly, **It's a pity they won't be able to do anything to help you. You're half gone from this world already.**

Corruption growled, focusing its dark pools of blue in the direction Dark had earlier faced. Dark stroked the smooth muzzle of the dragon. **Quiet now, Corruption. We mustn't warn our little visitors too early. **With a smirk, Dark disappeared into the shadows, leaving Seto alone with the merciless black dragon.

-----------------------------------------

Fear moved closer to Wisdom, wide blue eyes darting frantically over his surroundings, **Is it just me, or is it getting darker?**

Wisdom peered into the darkness that enveloped them like a blanket of shadow, **It is not just you, Fear. It is getting darker.**

Anger, eager for a fight, smirked as he surveyed the endless shadows, **So we're getting closer to Dark and Corruption?**

**And Seto?** Both Priest and Youth asked in unison.

Wisdom nodded, **Yes, but that is not why it is getting darker. **He sighed, **Dark must be weakening Seto. That is why the chambers of his mind are blackening. And the more drained Seto becomes, the stronger Dark gets.**

Cheer, unusually downtrodden, grimaced, **Great.**

Neko, fur rising along her back, leapt out of Youth's arms, sending the small Persona tumbling backwards and into Priest's secure grasp. The daemon hissed viciously, a dark orange fire building around her, and as the fire grew, so did her size. In a matter of seconds, Neko had gone from the size of a house cat to a full grown lion. Massive canine fangs hung from her top jaw, giving her the look of a fiery saber-toothed tiger.

Roaring, Neko launched herself into the air, latching onto a shadow darker than the rest with fangs and claws. The shadow reared, materializing into a gigantic dragon greatly resembling a black Blue Eyes White Dragon. Whipping its sinuous neck in an attempt to loosen Neko's hold, the dragon crashed through the corridor wall. Neko used her smaller size to avoid the dragon's quick claws and razor-sharp fangs as she danced about from ground to dragon.

Youth stared wide-eyed at the dragon doing battle with the fiery cat, **C-Corruption!**

**Heh, heh, heh. So the group's all here. **A chilling voice said with wry amusement. The owner of the voice became visible as she stepped before the group. Dark, like all the other Persona, resembled Seto, except for the fact that she was female. Her chocolate brown hair was shoulder length, her eyes were narrowed as if she despised everything she say. Her outfit was not the traditional robes of the other Persona, she wore a rather revealing tight black leather top and short black skirt, knee high matching boots completed the ensemble.

Yugi stared at Dark with complete bewilderment on his face, **Dark's a she...?**

Dark focused her cold gaze on the spiky haired boy, **Of course, idiot boy!**

Priest, never taking his eyes off Dark, spoke quietly, **Yes. Dark is the exact opposite of Seto, the Yang to his Yin. Everything about them is the opposite.**

Wisdom, pushing Fear behind him, stood tall before Dark, **Where is Seto, demon?**

Dark smiled innocently, watching the battle between cat and dragon for a moment before returning her gaze to Wisdom, **Somewhere in that battlefield. Before you arrived, Corruption was guarding him. He's probably buried under all that rubble. **She sighed in mock imitation of sadness, **If that foolish feline hadn't ambushed poor Corruption, he might possibly still be alive.**

**You wench! **Melancholy yelled as he raced to the pile of shattered rock in hopes of finding Seto. He began digging frantically, taking no notice of the battle ensuing just feet away from him.

Dark scoffed at Melancholy's futile attempts, **Pitiful fool! You expect to dig Seto out all by yourself? **Her laughter was cut off as Ice and Anger forced their way past her to aid Melancholy. She stared at the three as they moved stones from their path, **What is this? You're working together? Since when?**

Priest, hands firmly placed on Youth's shoulders, smirked, **Since you decided to try and tear us apart.**

Wisdom nodded in his all-knowing way. **When threatened by an outside enemy, even rivals can join forces.**

Yami smiled, knowing all too well that Seto and he were perfect examples to that statement.

A joyful cry came from Melancholy as a pile of rubble shifted to reveal Seto, half-conscious but still wearing his ever defiant smirk.

**What took you? **Seto asked as Ice and Anger helped him to his feet.

Ice chuckled, **Got a bit held up by your little counterpart over there. **He gestured to Dark with a nod of his head.

Dark arched an elegant eyebrow at Seto, **Damn, you're still alive?**

Seto shrugged, smirking defiantly, **I guess I'm not that easy to get rid- **He was interrupted as Neko was sent crashing through the wall just above them.

Corruption roared victoriously, watching keenly as the daemon struggled to her paws. With an alarmed cry, Seto moved to aid Neko, halted by a hand from Wisdom.

**Seto. Remember what I told you about the master and servant?** **It is time you figured out exactly what I meant. **Wisdom said, looking Seto straight in the eye. **We need Dragon.**

Seto's eyes narrowed dangerously, **Dragon betrayed us all by taking full Control, he deserves only to be banished from here. **He forced his way past Wisdom, kneeling beside Neko as she collapsed back to the ground, returning to her smaller size with a weak meow. Seto scooped her into his arms, trying to wipe the blood from her soft fur.

Dark, one hand on Corruption's smooth ebony muzzle, laughed coldly. **Fool! Dragon is your only chance, and you won't except him. That pitiful kitten is no match for Corruption. **She continued to laugh as if it were the most amusing thing she had ever heard of. Seto narrowed his icy eyes at Dark, rage etching the lines throughout his body.

The black shadows seemed to creep closer with every laugh from Dark and vicious growl from Corruption. Youth was the only one who noticed the small spot of light approaching from the far end of the corridor, a deep, familiar growl growing with the light.

Tugging on Priest's arm, Youth pointed to the light, **Priest...is it...?**

Priest turned in the direction Youth gestured. His eyes grew wide with surprise. **Seto...turn around.**

Seto, barely noticing Priest's voice, felt the all too familiar presence as it approached. He turned to face it as the light became nearly impossible to bare.

Dark cursed, withdrawing into dark shadows. Corruption backing away with an angry hiss.

The light burned brightly for another moment, fading to reveal the towering silvery white form of Dragon, baring his long razor-edged fangs. Despite Dragon's immeasurable power, there was a noticeable restraint, like the control a master had on a trained German Shepard. And Seto was that master, he was the one keeping Dragon's awesome power under complete control. It would only take one command to unleash that immeasurable force.

KT: I know I stopped that at a weird spot, but there is a method to my madness.

Seto: No there isn't...

KT: Silence! I could have you killed in the last chapter.

Seto: ...you wouldn't do that to poor Mokuba...would you?

KT: Mu fu fu, you'll have to see.

Seto:...


End file.
